Spear of Destiny mission packs
Two further missions for Spear of Destiny, titled Return to Danger and Ultimate Challenge were also created and published by FormGen Corporation in May 1994; these are collectively known as the Lost Episodes, due to the fact that their existence is not widely known. A CD version containing all three episodes, titled the "Spear of Destiny Super CD Package", was also released in late 1994. Both the activision Wolfenstein 3D CD and the Steam release include the Lost Episodes. The Lost Episodes are more of a total conversion to original Spear of Destiny \ Wolfenstein 3D. They use new textures, new enemy models, new weapon models and collectables. Each of these two episodes consists of 21 levels, uses the same graphics and includes the same storyline. The game structure is also the same as Spear of Destiny: player will have to visit the same number of levels, fight the same number of enemy types and bosses. It could be said that The Lost Episodes is "a mirror" to Spear of Destiny, not to say that beside the game content, the main menu graphics and all scenes from the animated ending of Spear of Destiny remain the same. Story The Lost Episodes are sequels to original Spear of Destiny. After B.J. Blazkowicz seccessfully steals the Spear of Destiny from Nazis, the artifact was stolen back again by an assault team led by major Hans von Schlieffen, more known as The Axe. So, B.J. has to infiltrate a secret Nazi scandinavian base (in Return to Danger) and Adolf Hitler's secret bunker (in Ultimate Challenge), fight through Nazis again, get back the Spear, and kill The Axe in the process. The main theme of both episodes is chemical weapons, which Dr. Quarkblitz, an evil genius, and his staff are developing and eager to use in war. B.J. ultimately blasts his way into the both Nazi compounds and fights through Nazi soldiers and specially breeded bats, created by Dr. Quarkblitz. On his way to the Spear, B.J. kills a Nazi commander known as Submarine Willy, assassinates Dr. Quarkblitz himself, kills The Axe in a battle to death and even encounters Dr. Quarkblitz's experimental creation, a Robot, which is protecting the Spear. However, thanks to unholy ritual and the Spear in his possession, Adolf Hitler succeeded in making a pact with Abigor (Devil Incarnate), a hellish monster. The beast assisted him in using the Spear and developing new weapons of mass destruction... until B.J. came, killed Devil Incarnate and got back the Spear of Destiny. Content The Lost Episodes include new enemies, each of whom replaces an enemy from the Spear of Destiny, but nearly all of them are actually "remakes" of original ones. For example, the standard Nazi guard is now wearing green uniform instead of brown and the blue Schutzstaffel become black. The Nazi Officers and dogs also recieves new looks. The only brand-new enemy of the packs are specially trained Nazi bats, which actually replaces mutants from the original game. The final levels of the packs also include a new version of Ghost enemy, which is the only thing that each of two episodes represent differently: in Return to Danger the Ghost is a spirit of a Nazi soldier while in Ultimate Challenge it now looks like green entity of biochemical origin. The bosses in both packs are: Submarine Willy Dr. Quarkblitz Major Hans "The Axe" von Schlieffen The Robot Devil Incarnate Category:Games